Memories of an Ill comfort
by JessiFaye
Summary: PostBebop. The things Faye and Vicious had shared durring session 5. It's a Faye and Vicious one shot time story. WARNING: Sexual nudity
1. Memories of an ill comfort Part1

Okay. Hi to all the people that are fans and to you new comers, welcome. This was originated to be a one Chapter one-shot but it got way to long for one Chapter and had to extend it into two, possibly three.

I will need to warn all of you, that this does have its 'lemon' and if you're not old enough and want to be immature about it, I suggest you leave this story alone. Also I give a warning to those religious people out there that respects and goes to church every Sunday, do not sue me and if you get offended, well, you have been warned.

Speaking about suing, do not sue me because I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor its Character's, I only own this story and it graphics.

Please enjoy.

Memories of an Ill Comfort Part 1 

They say that 'the real reason it rains is because they are the tears of angels' or so I read from one of those books that has famous poems and quotes from famous people. Honestly, what I think is that that quote is absolutely true. It hasn't proven to be wrong yet anyways. Every time it rains, it's something that went wrong, a sin has been committed and everyone that is involved in that sin, if they intended to be or not, they always have to suffer for it or pay the price, so the angels cry for us, especially the one's who didn't do no wrong. I mean, what did I really do to deserve this? What horrible crime did I do in my past to wake up one day not knowing anything and live off on the streets just so I can pay off my dept's and never knowing how I got them. Yes, of course I've done horrible things just for me to get by, but only god could judge me for that. Right? I've never hurt or murdered anyone, especially never doing such things to myself. Even if I did do such things, I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt anybody, including me.

This thought is what makes me be in my room at this moment. I lie on my bed sulking on about the last couple of days and the sin I believe I have done. I ask myself over and over, 'Is it a sin to be blind to the truth?' and it hurts to think that it is indeed a sin.

Though I have no windows in my room, I could still hear the rain shatter and scatter around the outside metal of this god forsaken ship. It's actually poring out there and it's as if any moment the shards of rain will go right through the ceiling and walls, and soon to go through me as well.

I wish it did. It would stab through me and I will feel no pain, and the best thing of all is that nobody would care.

My room is in complete darkness right now, just the way I like it, and the only light I can see is the red glow on my radio that read three o'clock. Even though I've been in my room for hours, I know what part of day it is. I know its three in the afternoon because I could hear Jet cooking in the kitchen, then I hear his footsteps in the hall, stop at my door, stay there for a moment then go back in the kitchen to cook and the same process has been like that for a couple of hours now. And it's been like that for three days. The last time I've been out of my room is when I brought Spike back and to treat his wounds. It's been three damn days.

Three days since Spike has been unconscious on that old couch.

Three days since the incident at the cathedral.

Three days since I last seen him, and those eyes. Those piercing icy cold eyes.

It's been three days since I lost the thing I cherish most about me….

My pride.

The memory of him gives me shivers down my back. His eyes were so cold, just the way my body feels right now. Cold. Even my blankets can't warm me. And my tears now, feels cold as ice as its running down the side of my left cheek and the bridge of my nose. I've been lying on my side, staring into nothingness, and I can't even imagine how cold the rain is outside.

My tears, what's the reason for it? I don't know why I'm even crying in the first place. Crying is for the weak, especially for a woman. It shows that she needs depending on, and I'm anything but that. If the boys see me now, they would think different of me. They would pity me, and I don't want that, not now and not ever.

I am independent, I have my needs and sometimes I get the thing I want if I'm lucky. I'm living life an adventure at times. Heck, I'm living period, and I 'should' be grateful for it.

So why am I crying? Who am I shedding these tears for? Whatever the effects are for, the cause of it all is because of him… The one with those viciously cold eyes.

Vicious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could remember Jet telling me to mind my own business, and like always, I don't listen to the advice. I knew it was something to do with Spike's past, but I thought little of it because there were bigger things about the bounty, like the size of the reward for example. It was definitely a dangerous mission but it was one reward to help me keep going in life and hopefully off of this damn ship.

Spike already left to go find his resources, so I was going to do mine. It didn't take long for me to find Mao Yenrai though. It was in a music hall, some old fashion opera that only the affluent kind of people go to. It wasn't really my thing to attend to but it's where I will get my own assets at. What I didn't expect was the invitation I received, and by a bounty that was completely worthless because he was already dead.

I was actually scared and I had no clue how to get myself out of this one. This was not part of my little deal. I was suppose to find bounty, catch bounty, get the reward and live on being happy with the reward. Instead, I find bounty, have a gun behind my back and sit silently throughout the show and who knows what's to happen next. I always hated surprises but I knew I was to get one more.

"You're trembling."

I heard the very low raspy voice say to me. It made me froze to the core. I couldn't breath, it felt like time has all stopped, and death was lurking behind me and as if it was teasing me. I became brave enough though to look at the man who said that to me.

He had the most interesting profile though or at least half of what I really expected. He was tall, like Spike and probably all body structure too. He had silver hair that flowed down just barely touching his shoulders, and though I couldn't see his face all to well behind that curtain of hair, I could see the detail of his arched nose, and the evil grim that was starting to spread into a more wicked smile. Then I saw those eyes, and that's what scared me even more, was the fact his eyes showed absolutely nothing at all.

"Who are you, tell me." I asked with fear in my voice. My guard was dropped and I let this man see it all happen, but he still showed no interest of it ever happening.

"Vicious" he said.

Vicious. That was the name of a man that was going to end my life. I knew this was going to be the end of everything for me. He was like a demon that was going to take lives brutally, or a devil, no he is the devil.

Religious beliefs don't think as the devil with thorns on his head with a tail on his back and his skin a bright red. They believe the devil is a very beautiful man that no women can resist and he can show such respect and confidence to himself that every man wish he could dream to be. And Vicious is a perfect example to that. He was pretty scary, but in a very attractive kind of way.

---------------------------------------

We finally reached the limo he had out waiting for us, and the way it looked inside, it seemed like he was expecting me to come from the very start.

It was dark with burgundy leather seats, a dim romantic-kind of light and there was champagne. It was a bit weird and disturbing to me. If he was expecting Spike to show up, and if Vicious had this romantic scenery, then does that make Spike...

NO WAY...Spike couldn't be-

I was stuck with my thoughts about exactly who Spike was, is giving me another unnecessarily headache.

"So Miss Valentine, is there reasons why Spike couldn't make this one bounty hunt." Vicious said.

He took me out of my weary thoughts when I heard his voice and it took a moment to register to what he said.

"I have no clue why Spike didn't come for the bounty, probably got mixed up with something more important." I said as calm and easy going as I can be. The last thing I wanted this man to sense on me was my fear. So I acted like he meant nothing to me at all, which he didn't mean a damn thing to me, except that he may be the death of me, but other than that...not a damn thing.

"What can be more important to him right now?" Vicious asked or more of a demand it sounded like.

I had to make a grunt because of the question but I tried not to make it sound like Vicious was some kind of joke, because when I stared back at him, not even the slightest bit of humor was coming from him.

"Who knows, he keeps his life and his problems to himself. I know nothing about what he does or who he see's." I added that last part to see if I 'can' get a reaction out of him, but to no surprise, he wasn't interested in what that part meant.

"Does he know about your well being?"

"He can give two shits about me. He wouldn't care. Actually he wouldn't mind if I was away from him." Okay, maybe I gave him too much information about the kind of relationship I have with Spike. I wasn't even hearing my own words come out of my mouth because when Vicious asked me that question, it seemed like he had the slight sound of concern. And when I told him what I mean to Spike, he kinda looked surprised...yet how can that be? None of his muscles on his face moved, no raising the eyebrows, no agape mouth, no grin on his mouth, but somehow I knew his reaction to my answer.

"Um excuse me sir, but...well don't take this the wrong way, but why do you want Spike? What did you have in mind when or if you saw him?" I asked carefully without offending the guy.

He didn't answer me; instead he turned away from me. Now, I know it probably isn't my business, especially in these two men's lives, but one thing I can't stand is being ignored. If anything he could have said 'it wasn't my business' but I don't like my questions to just hang there. I already half expected for my life to end any moment now, but I was persistent to push it even farther. So I asked him again but with more of an upper tone.

"What do you want with him Vicious?"

When I said his name, he turned his head towards me and for the first time I saw emotion in his face. Surprised. He looked that way, probably because no one else used that kind of tone towards him. He was the boss, and no one should question him. Or maybe he was surprised because the seriousness I had in my voice and it showed on my face and there were no signs of regret in asking him such questions and demanding them to be answered. I actually surprised myself with my bravery.

"What is your name Miss. Valentine?" he asked.

Why is he trying to change the subject? He was giving me that tic in my brain. The one that knows how to get my nerves to tickle and shows up on the side of your forehead.

"I won't answer your question until you answer mine." I snapped at him. I know I was setting up my own death wish, because I could see his jaw begin to tighten at my sudden out burst.

He began to shift in his seat to get a more comfortable position so he can have better view of me. When he did this though, light touched his face and I saw a much better view of him. I was right about him being very attractive, but he also looked old aged, as if he already lived his good years, even though I kinda suspected him to be about Spike's age. He had no signs of old age, but had the lines under his eyes as if he had no sleep for months, his skin was even more paler than mine, and his eyes looked...I really couldn't explain it, but it was something depressing. It was distant sad, and...Longing to have something.

I didn't realized how long I've been staring into them, but I finally looked away when the limo turned to a complete stop. I finally came back to reality when the driver announced "we're here."

"We're here where?" I asked looking out into the window. I looked out to see an old abandon cathedral over us.

"It's my most favorite place Miss. Valentine. It's the only place you can ask for forgiveness." Vicious said with the same emotionless tone as he scooted me over out of the vehicle.

Great. Now I know Vicious 'can' be sarcastic, and he does have a sense of humor not to mention a sick humor. There is no better place to die than at a church at the hands of the devil himself. It really put's my faith into doubt.

Note: Okay, I'm going to stop it right there and be up with the next Chapter and believe me it will have its lemon.


	2. Memories of an ill comfort Part2

We finally entered the church, it was dark and gloomy. It had the very little light coming through the stained glass windows from the sides and above. It wasn't really welcoming but it was warmer in here than what I thought it would be.

His men then quickly tied me up to a stoned cross, and put a vid screen in front of me.

"Call for Spike and tell him to pick you up here at the old abandon cathedral down town of Mars," one of Vicious' men told me to do.

I gave him an instinctive look and just shrugged.

Once the vid screen popped open the first person I saw was Jet and Spike by his side.

"Tee hee. I've been caught." I said with a fake smile across my face. I could see the shock and yet very pist off Jet and he really couldn't say anything but-

"You..."

"Come to the place we specify. Otherwise, my life is over. So they say. Lesse... the time to meet is..." I said casual monotone, and I really didn't want to hear what Jet was trying to say.

"It's because you did as you please." he said calmer than he was really putting on his face.

"You're being cold. We're comrades, remember?" I said, then looked up to see Vicious right above the vid screen, having a face of bewilderment but not at all happy.

"You reap what you sow. Take care of it all yourself." he said while he was to reach over to switch the communicator off.

"Hey wait!" I cried out. How dare him to leave me here like this, until I saw Spike reach out to stop him from hanging up on me.

"Where is it?" I hear Spike say, and the moment he spoke, Vicious' eyes grew wide with surprise and more interest to where this conversation will lead.

"You're really gonna come?" I asked with excitement. I thought he was really going to come for me. Hmm, maybe the cocky bastard does like me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going there to save you."

And the moment that left his mouth, anger boiled up more likely showing on my face because Vicious looked at me amused, in that so emotionless way, but my heart just dropped from getting hurt from that bastard once again. I could also hear Jet yelling at him in the background.

I told Spike the directions to where he needs to come, and he told me where they were currently at, and more likely, he won't be here for another two to three hours.

Finally getting off with Spike, the men started to untie me. I got up rubbing my wrists.

"You know, you really didn't have to tie me up- Hey, where you taking me now?" I yelled at the men grabbing my arms to lead me inside the main room of the church then closing the doors behind me as they remained outside. Vicious then started to walk up the isle and me close behind.

I had been getting the habit of getting stuck in the train of my thoughts. Vicious has been ahead of me while we walked in here, and me trailing behind, noting that I wasn't being leashed by anyone anymore and if I really wanted to I could have my luck of escaping right now, but I was following Vicious, and staring at his back while we walked. And my thoughts were not about escaping, but I was willing to stay. Who knows, maybe I wanted to know something, anything of why Vicious brought me here? Curious about his and Spike's past, or maybe wanting to know more about Vicious himself.

The next thing I noted was that I was alone with Vicious in the cathedral, and it really made me panic.

"Where did your men run off to?" I asked casual. Like I told myself before, I don't want this man to see my fear of him, I don't want to show that I'm weak against him and show him that he's not in charge of me.

"Securing the building, I don't want anyone to just barge in." He said when he turned around to face me.

"Oh yeah, someone's going to just walk in an abandon shitty church on a Friday evening to pray and ask for forgiveness. Is that what people on mars do?" Sarcasm was written all over my face. He turned around to look at me after I said that comment.

He was at a mix of shock and tensed, but then relaxed and smirked and couldn't help but half grunt half laugh. It was amazing that this man can have the face of steel one minute then have mix emotion of happiness the next.

"No, I suppose no one would come in a shitty cathedral on a Friday evening." he said with his voice lighten up a bit.

Little by little by the little time I've known him, I began to relax a bit, and so was he. Though he began to relax and 'possibly' show his true colors, or at least true colors of personality, to bad not by skin tone, he wasn't as cold as I thought he would be. But his eyes told me other wise, it still showed no emotion but distance and sadness, and the more I began to realize that, the more depressing it was to look at him in the eyes, and the more I feared him.

Then I remembered my true reason why I asked that one question in the first place. I forgot the fact that I was alone with him.

Again stuck to my own thoughts, I hadn't realized that Vicious moved up towards me looking at my blank face, what woke me up from my thoughts were the strong scent of camels cigarettes mixed with a nice cinnamon spice of after shave along with the pinch of high quality of men's cologne.

When I looked up to look into his eyes, it seems like I finally did get the better perspective of emotions playing across his eyes. It did show distant, sadness, and it definitely did show a longing for something. But the thing that surprised me the most was that there was truth behind those eyes. It's as if he's trying to tell me something. Something I should know.

"What is it that you want from me Vicious?" I said but this time it was cracked and whimpered out.

"To know what your dealing with Valentine." he had his emotionless tone back in his voice again and acted as if our little sense of humor thing or whatever you could call it, never happened. But this time his eyes showed more of an emotion, and I couldn't think of any other word and as much as I tried not to but what I saw in his eyes was lust.

"Tell me what I am dealing with then." I said a whole lot braver than I did that semi-second ago.

It only took that one question of mine to put that grin back on his face and it only took one word to answer my question.

"Spike"

I wasn't in shock this time, cause I already knew _why_ I was having to deal with this in the first place and it was because that lazy ass self centered egotistic bastard why I got stuck in this mess. I just want to know _what_ it is that he did to make me be in this sticky situation in the first place.

So I asked having to be more specific with this man that stands less than a foot away from me which I noticed was way to close for comfort.

"What is it about Spike that you want? What is it that he did to you?"

"He took something that belonged to me and I can't have it back, so now I'm only taking back of what's his." he said so softly that it was hard to understand, but it eventually registered in my head.

"And what's that?" I asked just as softly and lower than his words.

"Julia"

My heart was racing, and I really don't know why. This time I've shown a mix of emotions and I could probably describe each and every single one of them. The first one was probably anger, I was pist that I was dragged into this situation over some love triangle that I had nothing to do with which made it a waste of my time. The second emotion was probably sadness, saddened that I had nothing to do with this. And I really don't know why but I was envied, I was jealous of the 'who' ever that women was had both Spike and Vicious and it was her that was everything about this situation I'm currently in. It should be her who ever she is up here ready to die in a cathedral. Not me, her.

And what in the hell does this guy mean 'He-took-something-that-belonged-to-me-and-I-can't-have-it-back, so-now-I'm-only-taking-back-of-what's-his' bull shit.

Wait a minute...does he think that that I'm Spike's-

NO WAY, this guy must be delusional; I mean why would Spike want someone like me? No wait, who are we kidding here, what man wouldn't want me besides the gay.

Why would I be Spike's let alone anyone's women, I don't belong to anyone, I'm no thing...

Wait, and that means, he was expecting me to show up, he knew I was coming. That's why the limo was all decorated, and that's why it was so easy to get in Mao's box back at the music hall.

I was rambling on and on in my brain of what Vicious was thinking yet I kept my eyes focused on him.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I never heard of the name Julia come out of his mouth so obviously there is no Julia he owns, and you got the idea wrong about me, that whole Spike and I thing, we are nothing more than hated upon acquaintances. There is no relationship between us or what you think it is. Sorry pal but I'm not who you think I am."

"Then that makes the two of us, or shall I say the three of us." He said cutting me off.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked backing away from the small space he created for us.

"If you really want to see a monster, then you're looking in the wrong direction."

"Like I said, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Spike is not what you think he is"

"What does he mean to you?"

"A trader"

Spike betrayed Vicious? I repeated to myself of what Vicious just said, trying to think if I heard correctly.

"Well, what did he do?"

"We were once friends, we trusted each other and were loyal to no end, we never hesitated to save the other one's life when we were on an in 'n out battle..."

He went on with the whole story about Spike and him with the syndicate. The people they dealt with. Mao, the leaders of the syndicate, Julia. The things they dealt with, along with Spike and Julia's betrayal.

I was in shock to what Vicious had just told me about Spike. I had a little bit of an understanding of why Spike is the way he is at times. It also gave me more information about his past, both Spike's and Vicious' past and their friendship.

"But...that's- that's not-"

"Is it a sin to be blinded by the truth?" he asked interrupting me for the final time.

I cast my eyes away from his, I couldn't take it anymore, and it's too overwhelming. I wanted to shut down at that moment. I started to rethink that question he just asked me.

"I don't know, I wouldn't know. I really don't know the definition to the word 'truth' or 'trust' in the first place. Since I've woken up, I've been told lies and betrayal."

"Woken up?"

He had a bit of a confused face when I spoke, raising his eye brows. I gasped, when I realized I said too much, but then my face relaxed when I thought little of it.

"I-its nothing" I hesitated thinking that it was probably best not to tell him about my past; it would definitely give away my real age, so I decided to drop the subject and obviously, so did he.

"Now you know who Spike really is, and why I need him dead"

By now I felt my cheeks burning cold by tears. He destroyed my barrier, the thing I was trying to keep locked up and to keep inside myself.

My pride.

I never showed anyone tears and this is actually the first time in three years since I've cried so crying is definitely a new thing to me, but crying in front of this man. I'm showing my weakness and that's much worse than showing any kind of fear. I didn't know what it all means, but whatever it is has got to stop.

"I still don't understand...why do you want me?" I asked as the tears started to stop.

"I don't really have an answer to why I want you" and with that he began to embrace me. I swallowed, terribly aware of his hand moving to my lower back. Wherever his hand moved, a trail of fire started to follow, giving me a tingle along with goose bumps.

I was getting scared but at the same time...it felt like that's what I needed at this moment. I turned my face away from his, and he let me do that, until I realized why, when his lips brushed butterfly kisses lightly across my ear, then they started to go towards my cheeks where they were still wet from the tears. His lips were drifting over each of my eyes, kissing them closed, and then he kissed the tip of my nose lightly before pressing his lips to mine.

It startled me at how amazingly soft his lips are, but the thought left as quickly as it came. His mouth was soft at first, questing, then abruptly became firm as he slid his right hand into my hair as he tilted my head to the angle he wanted.

I gasped and moaned as he urged my mouth to open and plundered its moist depths. By this time, I forgot all about reality, and Spike in that matter, my mind and body was all focused on the excitement and wanting Vicious right now.

Pressing closer into his embrace, I instinctively slid my arms around his neck, tugging at him just as demandingly as he was holding me. The kiss started to deepen even more than it already has. I began to get moist between my legs by this simple kiss, and it was quite obvious I wasn't the only one affected. While my defenses were going down along with my self control at the moment, it seems Vicious' erection hadn't. The knowledge of me knowing that had made the excitement pool between my legs.

Vicious then claimed me as his own at this moment like any victor claiming their spoils, his kiss was aggressive and hungry. I moaned and found myself arching against him, my arms around his shoulders and hands burying themselves in his hair as I opened to him and did a little demanding of my own.

My body simply went up in flames at his touch, sending warm juices to my nether regions as if trying to stop the fire, but that simple made it worse. I was pressing against him, trying to get as close as I could. I wanted to feel him and take all his pain away as he would do the same for me, but unfortunality are clothes were in the way, and by the aggression Vicious had, I could tell he felt the same way, for he began to tug at my dress. His fingers spread over the fabric of my dress to my stomach, then curved over to my breasts through the silk, but it wasn't enough.

His hand started towards my shoulders to work on the straps of the dress and lead them down my arms. Once the dress was at the floor, I was bare naked against his well clothed suit. Luckily for the both of us, the dress didn't come with wherein a bra. I shuddered and gasped at the warm touch of his palms closing over my erect nipples.

Within moments, we were breathless and panting, having a desire to have each other. As I told myself before, the devil is a very beautiful man that every women wants to get there hands on, along with the rest of their body. I've grown unbearably excited, letting go of his hair, I dropped my hands to his coat taking it off with ease then my fingers nipped his buttons of his shirt.

I wanted to feel his naked flesh against my own; I wanted to feel all of him. When I ran into trouble with the buttons, Vicious left off caressing me to help, the shirt was finally undone and was able to push it off his shoulders.

"God, hmm" he gasped against my mouth as we finally came together again.

"Faye, the name is Faye" I said while kissing him lightly around the mouth. He kissed me again for another breath-taking kiss.

Nothing in my mind registered the surrounding we were in at the moment. Vicious, the man to apparently be the devil is with me. Both of us naked, making out ready for the 'next best thing' in a church. Yeah, I'm definitely giving myself an invitation to the after life.

Vicious started to work on my leg-high nylons and got them to my knees, apparently grew impatient with the task. He whirled me around and backed me up against a center table (**Note**: the one table in the center of the stage, they usually have a bouquet of flowers or where the priest drinks from the golden cup) He grabbed me by my waist to set me on the desk, but I barely got to settle there, when he whipped the nylons the rest of the way off along with my high heeled platforms and stepped between my legs to kiss me again.

In one swift movement, he scooped me up from the table and carried me to the upper steps of the stage. He had a grim plastered across his face as he knelt down between my legs.

My eyes widen incredulously as he caught me under my knees. He used his hold to tug me forward to the edge of the step, spreading my legs wide apart as he did, then began to trail kisses up my right upper thigh. Vicious reached the center of me and set to work driving me insane.

I was beginning to muffle my cries against the back of my wrist by the pleasure Vicious has proven to me. I writhe and sobbed, gasping and straining, and last, screaming as my body bucked with orgasm.

I felt so weak and limp as a damp cloth by the time Vicious rose up between my legs. And while I'd only managed half undo his pants earlier, they were fully undone and pushed down now. Vicious easily slid right into me. For one moment, I thought for sure he couldn't raise any interest in me for the main course after such an appetizer, but I was dead wrong. It took only two strokes for my body to revive and regain interest. I caught Vicious by the shoulders and held on for dear life as he took me to the peak of pleasure again. This time, he came with me, and we both cried out, neither of us thinking to silence the sound for we both forgot about his men hanging outside by the door probably. He collapses on top of me against the steps.

"Dear God," Vicious breathed after a moment.

"Mmmm" I moaned. Every muscle in my body was trembling and I couldn't seem to find the energy to murmur more than that agreement.

Vicious started to strengthen and I- still wrapped around him like a limpet- went with him. It made him chuckle softly into my hair and kissed my cheek before lifting and shifting us both so that we lay at the bottom of the steps and I- laying on top of him.

I let out a soft sigh, and realized what we have done was worth it. I really needed that, I haven't felt it since... well who knows, I haven't had sex with anyone since after my awakening, but what I've done with Vicious really proved that I wasn't a virgin in the life before.

It made me think about who I was before my sleep. Did I have sex occasionally with anyone I pleased like I did this moment ago, or did I have someone, did someone love me and I loving him back. It saddens me to think about my life before this one.

I didn't want to think about it now, what I wanted, was what I was doing now. I found myself staring at Vicious' chest spread out. Laying still listening to the sounds of his breathing and steady paced heart beat, I gazed down over his body, a body that had given great pleasure earlier. Vicious did have an amazing body and one heck of an amazing lover, passionate and giving, all a women can want.

He was 'darkly' charming, handsome, respectful, and incredibly sexy. He was also intelligent and amusing and just plain interesting, and as I said before, creepy-kind-of-way.

He had given me great pleasure moments ago and I really needed that, but it seemed like he needed it as well but I haven't gave that to him, or at least not yet. I thought it would be right to repay him.

Holding my breath, I eased off of him; he looked up to me curious to where I was going. I shifted to my knees and peered at the length of him. He was long and lean and beautiful to look on. The man had a gorgeous body. Perfection. I would just eat him up, but where to start?

I grimly thought of my answer to my own question, leaning forward and began to press kisses down his chest and along his stomach. My smile widen at the satisfaction when his stomach muscles rippled. Until my lips reached to his hip, then is when I heard his confusion by hearing him murmur my name. I turned to glance up toward his face and found his head up as he peered down to look at me.

"What are you-?"

The question died on a groan as I took his member into my mouth. Vicious was only half-hard when I did it, but was already growing larger as my lips closed around him. His hips jerked at the intimate caress and a growling hiss slid from his lips, then his hand caught into my hair and he tried to urge me away. But I ignored him and continued to move my mouth over his erection.

"Oh God Faye," Vicious muttered and it was said by clenched teeth.

Vicious finally gave up because he stopped tugging at my hair, thinking that he would let me work with no distractions, but instead he rose up and caught me by the upper arms and dragged me on top of him as he fell back.

"But I wasn't done-" I was beginning to protest, only to be silenced by Vicious mouth up to mine. He held me in place with one hand, but the other was roaming throughout my body, smoothing down my back, and clasping my buttocks and squeezing briefly before allowing his hand to drop between my legs and began to caress there. He trailed his fingers over sensitive flesh as he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

My legs instinctively trying to close around his hand. Vicious was not having none of that, however. Retrieving his hand, he used it to pull my legs to the side until I slid off of him and rested on the floor. He used his other hand to pull my leg to the other side as well, so it made it seem I was straddling him. Vicious then caught my head with one hand to keep me from lifting up, while he slid the other hand between them and began the whole process again.

I was groaning into his mouth as his fingers trailed over my womanhood. I bucked into the caress when he parted my damp flesh and slid two fingers inside. This wasn't what I intended, I've meant to give him pleasure, not the other way around. He wasn't cooperating.

I reached between them myself and took Vicious in hand and began to guide him towards me, but once again Vicious stopped me. He moved suddenly shifting to sit upright and forcing me to go with him. I was giving up to what I was intended to do so I grabbed his shoulders to keep from tumbling off.

We started to switch places for him to be on top of me now. I sighed and arched as his mouth closed over one of my nipples and suckled gently. I couldn't help the groan as he began to roll the other nipple between thumb and forefinger.

I slid my hands into his hair as I writhed beneath him in rhythm with his suckling, spreading my legs and raising my knees so that I could push down with my heels, lifting my hips to rub against him. Vicious immediately groaned, the sound vibrating over my chest as he pushed back.

"I want you inside of me," I whispered softly to him. "Please, Vicious. I want you inside of me." I asked with a more desperately demand.

Raising up, he silenced my plea with a kiss. Catching my hands into his own and held them on either side of my head as he drove into me. I cried out into his mouth, wrapping my legs around him, and heels urging him on as he was ready to take us to the heights of pleasure again.

-----

"Faye, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes if you want some." Jet's voice boomed through my door waking me up from the memories of what happened just three days ago.

I sat up in bed blinking the tears from my eyes and whipping the remaining ones from my cheeks.

"Ye-yeah, I'll be there in a sec." I said hesitantly. I hope Jet didn't hear the weakness in my voice though.

As I get out of bed and walked to the mirror, I couldn't help but stare at the image before me. My hair was freely released from the headband I'm always wearing, the remainders of my makeup was all smudged or leaked from my face from all the crying. I can now see the real me. I still think if what I did with Vicious that day was a mistake or not.

Meeting Vicious has opened my eyes to see things I may have never of seen. Questions were raised that I might never have asked, and answers were found that I might never have sought. There was no doubt in my mind would I have ever thought Vicious to be the way I saw him that day.

Is this the Vicious Spike was once friend's with, the same Vicious that Spike has come to fear and persistent to kill even if it means his own life on the line?

I looked down to my table to see an old deck of card's sit there. I think, 'Which will be the first card that's on top?' You can never know until you flip it to its face. I guess that's how people are too, they all seem the same on one side, but each and every single one of them are deceitful and all you have to do is take your risk's to find out who they are even if they're not who you hoped you thought they were.

I took that chance with Vicious, and I wouldn't say I was lucky, but I am grateful. I reached across the table towards the deck of cards placing my middle finger on the first card down. I guessed what that card will be. With a flick of my wrist it revealed my card.

"Huh, an ace of spades," I told myself grimly. Thought it would be that card.

As I make my way out of my room with my deck in hands, into the hall and towards the main room, those thoughts of him went through my mind. Just then I peered into the main room to see the same image I saw before I went into my room three days ago. The same dull looking living room with the sad excuse of a coffee table with the tacky stained yellow couch, and the same dirty unkempt fuzz of hair sticking out of the side belonging to a beat-up lanky mummified man.

I looked down at this man and it obvious seemed like he was still unconscious after that fight with Vicious. Again with my thoughts of that man.

I sat down on the coffee table laying out the deck of cards ready to have myself a game of solitary. I was there for awhile humming a song that just got stuck in my head; actually, it was the same tune going through my head during the time I was making love to Vicious that day.

I can't say if I fell in love with Vicious, I call it 'love making' with him because that's what it was or at least it's what I wished that's what I wanted it to feel like.

The thoughts still stirred in my head until I heard the groaning of Spike waking up from his three days sleep. Spike is a very good looking man to look at as well and I won't deny that, at least to myself anyways. But he's still a mystery to me. He has two complete different characters. The same one I see everyday which is the lowlife self-centered lazy cocky bastard. Then there's the one Vicious told me who he once was and probably still has inside him, a monstrous devil in sheep's clothing.

The thought gave me a slight grim on my face as I answered Vicious' question to myself, the same question went through my mind when he told it to me, "Is it a sin to be blind to the truth?"

And yes, I believe it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end. I kind of wanted it to go farther but you all already know what goes on from there, or at least to all the people that seen episode five.

So…now I ask for some reviews and see what you thought about it, and not just for comments but I also want opinions because you see. This part is just a small part going through my head and as you viewers I ask permission for the Okay if I should write a story off of this Two Chapter. I mean, the title lives up to its name, this it only Faye's memory and I kind of want to put more of what happens to Faye and Vicious later, but I need your opinions if I should do it.

Now I will like to say thanks again for reading, and give special thanks to my little perverted/sexually active friend for he's the one to help me with the 'mattress-mambo' parts, so give him credit. Love ya all :P


End file.
